


/ / I'm Yours / /

by Fauxxalien



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Bottom Luke, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Muke af, Top Michael, im bad with tags lols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxxalien/pseuds/Fauxxalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Michael gets jealous and takes his anger out on Luke ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	/ / I'm Yours / /

**Author's Note:**

> I should stop reading fanfiction at school lord help me

The stage felt so great, the fans were awesome and they all played songs one by one. Michael hit the notes right on his guitar, the songs made Michael jump off his feet, which he did. He especially enjoyed seeing Luke sing, it felt like he was watching an angel. A cute annoying angel. The song ended off with a riff on Luke's guitar. 

"Thank you so much for joining us! Know would anyone like to come up here and sing with us?!" Luke said, the crowd screaming to be the lucky one. Since Luke announced if people wanted to come up on the stage it was his decision. "Hmm, let's see. Oh hey! How about you! With the green and black shirt over here." It was a guy. Michael smiled, thinking it was just gonna be a happy singalong. He hoped. The guy had brown hair with a flower crown on. "Aww mate, you look good." Luke said, seeing that he was blushing a little. The guy just smiled, it was making Michael feel a bit off. "Now for our next song, it goes like this." Ashton said. The song they were playing was kiss me kiss me. 

Michael kept playing, trying to concentrate on his guitar but couldn't stop looking at Luke. When the guy sang Luke smiled brightly, putting his hand on his shoulder. The song ended and everyone clapped and screamed. "So what's your name mate?" The guy seemed pretty shy. Luke liked shy boys, they seemed so cute and pretty, like him! "M-My name is Cody.." He said, blushing and trying to keep his cool. "C-Can I get a kiss?" Shyly laughing. "Well of course, anything for a fan!" Luke kissed the teenage boy on the cheek. Cody won't his hand over his mouth and squealed. He then got off the stage and ran with his friends.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Except for Michael. Michael was furious. His face turned red and wanting to fuck the shit out of his kitten. The show ended eventually and Luke, Luke being the goody two shoes went backstage and into the changing room. Michael was with him. "Hey mike would you like so-" Michael pinned Luke to the wall, leaving marks on his neck. Luke squealed in surprise and tried not to moan so loud. "You think this is a game huh?" Michael said, his voice low and scary. Luke gulped and knew what was going to happen to his gentle body. "M-Michael..." Michael groped his ass and smacked him. "Whats my name again baby girl?" Luke squealed and opened his mouth once more. "I'm sorry... Daddy" Luke claimed. "That's right kitten. You know what happens when I get mad don't you sugar?" Luke could feel his heart racing. "Yes daddy... I'm sorry daddy..." Michael smirked and sucked on his neck, nibbling on his ear. "Daddy.. If you continue I might..." Michael stopped and grinned. "You gonna cum for daddy like the slut you are baby?" Michael whispered in his ear while stroking Luke's member.

He lifted up his shirt and undid his pants, doing the same to Luke. "Get on your knee sugar, daddy wants to see your face ruined." Luke obeyed and slowly got ahold of Michaels member. Michael groaned quietly, softly tugging on Luke's hair. Luke was stroking himself slowly, wanting to feel pleasure. Luke placed little kitten licks around the head, the sides and mostly everywhere. "Ohh you're such a good boy." Michael said while pulling his hair a bit tighter. Luke then opened his mouth and started sucking. He loved the way Michael moaned. It made Luke feel tingly down there. Luke stroked faster and sucked faster. "Mmm baby don't stop..!" The tension got intense. "I-I can't resist anymore daddy!" His strokes being faster and harder. "How do you ask for it baby?" Michael said, also about to cum. "Please daddy! Make me feel good like the little slut I am daddy just please..!" Michael moaned out loud and nodded his head at him. "Oh f-uck!" Michael came,miso did Luke. They were both out of breathe and sat down on the couch.

A few hours had passed by. Michael was in the car with Luke. They were both returning to their hotel. Luke was placing his head on Michaels shoulder. "Love you daddy." Lucas said, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Love you too baby." They both hugged each other while watching the night sky through the windows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for liking my previous fanfic <3


End file.
